


Wait...I'm a Nott?

by swimmer_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmer_girl/pseuds/swimmer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was taken away from her family when her mother died and was adopted by the Grangers. How is Hermione really?</p><p> </p><p>sorry I'm horrible with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fanfic and the only one that I have planned out a good portion of. I am in need of a beta and someone to help me think through my ideas and writers block. If you are interested please pm me.

September 15th 1979

"Master...I'm happy to say that the missus did survive the birth of both children," said the house elf Pebble.

"Very good," said a very happy Nott Senior. He has his crying little girl in his arms. "It's okay Theadora, daddy is here and I will protect you, along with your brother Theodore."

 

November 18th 1980

Nott Senior walked into his sick wife's bedroom to check on the twins while they were napping with their mother. Once he deemed that the kids were sound asleep and would be for a while longer he walked around the other side to check on Mrs. Nott's fever only to find that she was non-responsive. Nott Senior called onto Pebble to take the kids away from their deceased mother so they could finish their nap and not wake up to that horror.

Although what Nott Senior didn't see was that the house elf was looking at the girl in disgust thinking that his master was going to be burdened with taking care of a girl looking exactly like his late wife. So he started to plot how he was going to get rid of the girl tonight so his master wouldn't be heartbroken.

A few hours later Pebble put Theadora on the doorsteps of a muggle orphanage with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st 1991

"Theo," Mr. Nott said.

"Yes father?"

"Remember when I told you about your twin sister?"

"Yes sir," Theo said confidently although sounding slightly confused.

"Good. Keep an eye out for her. She may be attending school with you if she has magic, which there is no doubt that she wouldn't."

"Yes father. Question though. What exactly am I looking for?"

Nott Senior smiled at the question thinking back to the time he held her and she was looking at him with her big brown eyes and dark curly hair, he also reached into his jacket pocket and got out an old photo of the twins together and handed it to Theo. "Do you know how you have blue eyes like me?" Theo nodded. "Thea has golden brown eyes like your mothers. Also if she is anything like your mother she would be quite a free spirit if not also a bookworm."

Theo nodded and said goodbye to his father and got on the train to head to his first year of Hogwarts. He met up with some of his childhood friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, in on of the compartments.

"Hey Theo. What's wrong? You have a weird look on your face," said Blaise.

"You actually want to talk about feelings Zabini?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Nahh everything is fine. My father just said something to me that is kind of cryptic so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to look for what he told me to look for."

That peaked both the boys' interest. "Oh and what might that be?"

Theo contemplated about telling his best friends. Neither of them knew that he was actually a twin, not even Malfoy who he told everything to, but he already said something so it's not like he could take it back without his friends becoming suspicious and hey...maybe they could help him look for her.

"Father told me to keep an eye out for my twin sister." Theo said looking at both boys and evaluating their reactions carefully.

"Are you telling me that you have a twin sister and never told me?" Draco said with hurt in his voice.

"She was taken from us on the day our mother died. It's not something father and I like to talk about. Something we both have in common." Theo said while handing the photo his father gave him to Draco.

"Who would be stupid enough to take a pureblood princess?" Blaise said.

"We have an idea that it was one of our house elves. Although we don't know which one or for what reason."

The mood in the compartment just got really quiet and somber. "Well at least we know to look into Slytherin first." Blaise said trying to lighten the mood and looking at the photo with Draco.

"Not necessarily. Father said if she is anything like our mother she would be a free spirit and a bookworm. So that gives her the choices of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to her as well."

"Bloody hell," Draco said exasperated. "What is her name though? You've yet to mention it."

"Theadora, Theadora Nott. Thea for short though." Theo said with a small smile thinking of his sister and saying her name out loud for the first time in three years.

Just then a girl knocks and opens the compartment door, she has big golden brown eyes and frizzy curly hair. You can tell that she will be beautiful once she becomes older and grows our of her adolescents' stage.

"Have you seen a frog? A boy named Neville lost his." She looks around at the boys and stops at Theo and looks a little shocked but covers it quickly. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger by the way."

"No we haven't seen a frog around here but we will let you know if we do. And I'm  Draco Malfoy, that there is Blaise Zabini and over there is Theodore Nott." Draco said recovering first at the girl who looks a bit like Theo. He looks over to his best friend still looking at the girl.

"Okay well thank you and it was a pleasure to meet all of you," she said quickly before hurrying off.

"Do you think that was her?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure...she looked like me but really it could just be a coincidence. But we will put her on the list."

Both boys agreed.

 

Once at Hogwarts after the sorting ceremony,

 

"Well I know she is definitely here.."

"Oh and how do you know that Theo?" Blaise responded.

"The sorting hat said 'Ahh twin Nott's this year. Interesting, interesting indeed.'"

Both boys were now looking at him expectantly.

Theo rolled his eyes and said "Well obviously I asked who she was and to put me in the same house as her so I could find her and protect her like father wants me to, but the blood hat just said, 'you don't belong in that house' then called out Slytherin."

The other two boys looked at each other and said "She's in Gryffindor."

"Oh and how do you figure that?"

"Well you are fairly smart so if she was in Ravenclaw the sorting hat wouldn't have said it so dismissively like he did that you don't belong in that house. Because lets face it, that's the only other house I could really see you in besides Slytherin" Draco said.


	3. Chapter 3

August 24th 1991

"Okay Hermione we will pick you up in a few hours, have fun and stay safe on your little school shopping trip!" Mrs. Granger said with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to her weird little daughter that was apparently a witch, although that did explain quite a bit of the odd things that always happened around her.

"See you later freak!" Troy, her big brother by two years said while laughing. All she did was glare and stick her tongue out.

 

September 1st 1991

After the sorting ceremony in the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The sorting hat wanted me to tell you that I'm going to need another sorting either second term of second year or beginning of third year." Hermione said uncertainly since this has never happened in the history of Hogwarts, she should know she did read the book five times since she got it when school shopping.

"And may I ask why the sorting hat said that?" Dumbledore with a glint in his eyes re-evaluated the first year in front of him.

"Well the sorting hat knew I was adopted when he went through my memories and saw that I was a twin and my real name is Theadora, which I already knew the name and the brother part...although I did not realize he was my twin. Anyway," she said embarrassed about getting off topic, "he said the house I belong in won't and can't accept me yet since everyone thinks I am a muggle-born until my true identity comes out which he thinks will happen in second year."

"Hmmm and Gryffindor is just your runner up house?" He asked thinking there is more to her talk with the sorting at.

"Well, actually no. At least for right now I am tied between Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said with a hint of blush creeping on her cheeks since she knows the rivalry between the two houses isn't exactly a nice one.

"I see your hesitance about talking to me was in good form. If I were you Miss Granger I would not inform anyone, not even close friends, about what you just said. It might scare them away knowing that you are equally sly and cunning as you are loyal and brave."

"Yes Sir. Thank you."

Hermione who already had an idea who her twin was between the stories she heard of her asking for him when she was little and the weird encounter with the three boys on the train who seemed shocked at her appearance, decided to take the headmasters warning and try to stay clear of them for this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am stuck at the end of year two. should i make this story into total fluff and not have voldemort return or should i make it that draco never gets marked and both the Nott's and the Malfoy's become spies for the light? im personally more leaning to the fluff but i figured id ask what you all think


	4. Chapter 4

October 31st 1991

 

Draco, Blaise and Theo all laughed at Ron in charms class when Hermione, who may be Thea, told him he was pronouncing the spell wrong and so he told her to do it, which she did...flawlessly they might add.

In the quad after their last class they hear Ron and Harry talking about how horrible Hermione is and sees her bump into them and storm off. Theo and Draco run after her as Blaise along with Crabbe and Goyle stay behind to taunt them for not getting the spell right.

When they finally catch up to her she is about to run into the girls bathroom but Theo yells out to stop her.

"Thea!" Catching his mistake immediately he calls again but says "Hermione!!"

Hermione first pausing at the use of her birth name and than turning around at the name she was known by.

The boys stopped when they saw the tears threatening to spill over her eyes and both got upset that they didn't realize how horrible those two were being to her and that this was apparently not the first time either.

"What do you two want? Come to say how much of a know-it-all I am too and to make fun of my muggle-born status?" She said with slight venom in her voice.

Theo being the protective brother that he was always supposed to be wrapped her in his arms and gave her a hug. She slightly tensed but then relaxed since the arms felt so familiar. They both thought right then that they found their twin but didn't say anything because neither knew if the other knew they existed and did not want to freak the other out when they were having such a nice moment.

In the meantime Draco was happy that his best friend is trying to comfort his probable sister and mostly succeeding but was severely ticked at Potty and Weasel for making her cry.

After a few minutes they ended the hug. Hermione said, "Thanks Theo, thanks Draco for coming to see if I'm alright. I swear I am. It just stinks not having any friends. I can put up a good front for a while but sometimes I just need to find a quite place and let my frustration out. I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash my face and calm down before the Halloween feast. Thanks again."

"No problem Mia," Draco said testing out a nickname and getting an odd look from both Theo and Hermione.

"Anytime Hermione, and if you need friends or someone to talk to or vent to just come find me, Draco or Blaise." And at that Draco and Theo headed off to the feast since they were starving and needed to talk to Blaise about getting back at Harry and Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

During the Halloween Feast

 

"Did you see the way how she paused when I accidentally called her Thea?"

"You did WHAT?" Blaise said.

"It just slipped out," Theo said defensively.

"Yeah I totally thought you were going to talk to her about being your sister and all."

"I can't do that. I'm not sure if she even knows that she is twin. Let alone a Nott. Blaise what all did you Crabbe and Goyle do and say to Potter and Weasley?"

Blaise laughing, "We -"

Right at that moment Professor Quirrell came in and exclaimed, "Troll in the dungeon!! For you all to know" than fainted.

The looked at Draco then over to the Gryffindor table to look for Hermione since the last time they saw her was the girl's lavatory.

"Uhh Draco, Blaise, we have a minor problem not only with Dumbledore's plan but Hermione is not with the other Gryffindor's," Theo said in a false calm voice.

As the boys were "listening" to their headmaster about going back to their common room they made a stop at the girls bathroom and went in when they heard a girl  screaming. It was indeed Hermione, she was crawling under the stalls trying to get away from the giant.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Blaise said while pointing it at the trolls club.

"Petrificus Totalus," Draco said paralyzing the troll.

"Hermione over here quick!!" Theo yelled desperately when the others were casting their spells flawlessly. She made it over to them just before the troll fell over in the exact spot she was just in. "Are you alright? That thing didn't hurt you did it?" as Theo was asking this he was checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you three. Thanks again for saving me," Hermione said just as Dumbledore and the other professors came in to see what all the commotion was.

"What is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall said.

The Slytherin's looking like they just got caught doing something bad were looking at each other trying to come up with an excuse when Hermione came in for the save.

"I'm sorry Professor, I read about trolls and I thought I could handle one. But if it weren't for Theo, Draco and Blaise I probably wouldn't be here right now," Hermione said knowing that she's helping the boys along with saying the partial truth.

"I am very disappointed in you miss Granger. I expected better from you, five points from Gryffindor. As for you three, five points each for shear dumb luck," McGonagall said.

"Now, now Minerva no need to be so harsh. The boys were only trying to help their classmate in a bad situation," Dumbledore said.

From then on they were all pretty friendly, not talking in the busy hallway friendly but if they saw each other without Harry and Ron around they would talk or study together.


	6. Chapter 6

January 1992

In the library studying

 

"Hey Hermione," Theo said sitting down across from her and Blaise sitting next to him.

"Hey Theo. Hey Blaise. Where's Draco? I thought he'd be with you?"

"Missed me Mia?" Draco said from right behind the Gryffindor.

Hermione turned around and saw a smirk on Draco's face and she scowled at him. "As if," she scoffed. "How was your Yule?"

"Mine was well, thanks for the snitch charm," Draco said smile getting bigger and sitting next to her. Noting that the birthstone necklace he got for her is around her neck.

"Good, thanks for the chocolate and book on Quidditch. For how much I love the sport I really didn't know much about it's history," Theo said excitedly.

"Mine was spent over in Italy meeting my mothers newest husband. Thanks for the loads of chocolate and the prank items. It is going to be a fun semester," Blaise said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"As long as I don't get hit by any of them it is all good," Hermione said happy that her friends liked the presents she got them.

"How was your Yule Hermione?" Theo asked.

"It was alright. Went around to my grandparents and saw all my cousins. Although no one really talks to me or anything since I'm the weird adopted kid in the family and my brother is the most amazing thing ever," she said slightly bitter. "But hey, it was good. I transfigured some of my school books to look like muggle books so I could read and study while at these family get togethers."

"You were adopted?" Blaise said curiously.

"Yeah, you know the story, some teenaged muggle got pregnant too young and couldn't keep me so they put me up to adoption. Although I think the first family that had me took me back."

" Why do you think that?" Draco asked. Theo listening carefully at this part.

"Well when I was adopted by the Grangers I was 14 months old I believe and asking for my mother, father, and brother."

Theo now confirming even more of his theory that she is his sister said, "Was Hermione your given name?"

Hermione realizing her mistake from telling Dumbledore that she wouldn't tell anyone about her past tensed up a little.

"Umm yeah, or at least that's what the orphanage said..."

Theo, Draco and Blaise could all tell that she was lying right then and there but didn't know why and knew better than to press for information, there were happy with what they had just found out.

 

 

The rest of First year went on as it did in the book.


	7. Chapter 7

September 1st 1992

 

"Yes father, I am fairly sure who my twin is. In fact if you look to your left you will see a girl with bushy brown curly hair standing by herself, that is who I am sure is my sister," Theo said.

"I see, why is she alone? No parents with her?" Nott Senior asked. "She looks exactly like your mother did at that age. Such unruly hair, I hope you don't mind that Narcissa."

"I'm not sure father...she's usually with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley if she isn't with us."

"She is a pretty girl and if she grows like your late wife did than she will be even more beautiful. What do those muggles say? 'The ugly duckling turned out to me a swan'?" Narcissa replied back.

"I very much agree with my wife Nott, and if need be we can help her become the beauty that we know she can be," Lucius said.

Theo and Draco listening to the exchange look at each other confused, the adults laugh at that and Nott Senior says, "I hope it is okay with you Theo, that we have arranged for your sister to be marrying your best friend."

"No father, not at all. If I had any say in the situation I would have chosen the same because not only is he my best friend I know that without a doubt Draco would take care of Thea. Also if he were to treat her wrongly or anything she would have no problem hexing Draco to the next generation and back," Theo said the first part formally and the last part under his breath that he thought only him and Draco could hear but was wrong about that.

The adults laughed and Narcissa said, "Oh she seems very much like a wonderful girl. The perfect combination of both you and the late Mrs. Nott. What is she like boys and what does she go by since it is most likely not Thea yet."

"She's absolutely wonderful Mrs. Malfoy. She is said to be the brightest witch of the generation. Also she goes by Hermione Granger. I have a suspicion though that her home life in the muggle world is not the greatest but I can't be certain. Although that would explain why her adoptive family is not here sending her off," Theo responded to Narcissa.

Draco is looking over at Hermione and catches her eye and does a little half smile and looks away thinking of the girl that he will be marrying one day. Theo catching where he was looking and nudges his best friend to not act so stupid because she is headed this way.

"Hey Hermione," Theo said smiling.

"Hi Mia," Draco said teasingly.

At the use of the silly nickname only Draco uses she rolls her eyes. "Hey Theo, hey Draco. How was your holiday?" She asked politely.

"It was great, spent most of it with Draco and his family. They have an awesome pool at their house."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. Maybe next summer you can come for a few days or so if that's alright with my mother and father along with your parent," Draco said hopefully and looking at the adults out of the corner of his eyes. "How was your holiday Mia?"

A dark shadow crossed over Hermione's face as she said, "It was alright. Nothing out of the ordinary for me." While she said that she tugged down the bottom of her shirt along with her sleeves to cover most of her hands.

Everyone noticed her answer was short and left no room for further discussion along with her motions.

"Oh Hermione, how rude of me not to introduce you to my father, father this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my father."

"Nice to meet you Sir," she said very pleasantly like she was raised as a pureblood princess.

"And these are my parents, mother, father, meet Hermione Granger, Mia this is my mother and father," Draco said nervously knowing that his parents were grading her on how well she does.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa and Lucius look at each other and nod, "The pleasure is all ours and yes Draco you may have her over for a week or two this summer if you would like and if her parents allow it," Lucius said saying the last part while looking at Nott Senior who is obviously nods an agreement with out the kids seeing.

Hermione looking over at the clock say's, "Well it is close to departure time and I still need to load my luggage with everyone else's."

"Well something happened to her this summer that she doesn't want anyone to know about...wonder what it is," Theo said voicing everyone's thought once she was out of earshot.

"I tried to read her mind but she has strong magical barriers up that feel natural. I was in the process of getting through when I noticed that if I were to press harder she would have been alerted to the intrusion. You have a very smart and powerful daughter there Nott," Lucius said.

"So what is the plan for confirming that you are correct that she is your twin?" Nott Senior asked the boys.

"Well I noticed that this year we will be learning a paternity charm in Charms II and I've convinced her to be my partner in charms this year while we were owling back and forth over summer," Theo said. "Although I guess even Draco would now be her partner if he wanted because we do have an understanding and the charm we will be performing will include that," he said as an after thought.

"No I don't thing we should do that...don't want to scare her off by telling her 'not only are you Theo's twin sister but you are also my betrothed'."

"Like that even matters...you guys both got each other jewelry for last years Yule and are both wearing them everyday," Theo said as a retort and they all laugh, except Draco who blushes, knowing that in pureblood relationships giving jewelry is a form of pre-engagement or to signify an understanding.

Once on the train and in a cozy compartment Blaise had met up with them and the boys started to place bets on how many new Slytherin's they'll get this year. At this Hermione was slightly tempted to say something about her being resorted after Yule but decided against it. She already told them too much last year about her adoption.

Time passed and they were nearing school and the news of Harry and Ron taking a flying car to school was already going around the train.

"Well boys we are close to school, I am going to go get my robes on before the bathroom wait line gets to be too long." As she reaches up to get her school uniform her shirt rides up in the back and the guys can see what appears to be bruises on her back. They all look at each other and decide to see if they saw the or not.

"So should we talk to her about it when she gets back or let her bring it up?" Blaise asked first.

"I'm not sure, if she wants to talk about it she will, like she did about her adoption. Although that was not fully truthful but she still might talk on her own," Draco said not wanting to push her buttons and get on her bad side.

"Well as her possible brother and a friend I say we push to get an answer. I want to know if her muggle family is abusive or not," Theo said.

"I agree with both of you actually. Theo why don't you press, I'll be the neutral saying when to stop pushing so hard or when to keep going if I think she will talk and Draco can be her savior if need be," Blaise said.

Theo and Draco look at each other and nod. "Not a bad plan Zabini." All the while they were having this conversation they too were changing into their school uniforms.

Once Hermione is back Theo say's, "Hey Hermione, while you were grabbing your robes your lower back showed a little," Hermione tenses at that, she thought she was being careful about showing her marks Troy had left her as a parting present. "Mind telling us how you got them?"

Hermione being quick to think said, "Oh Theo you know me, I am so clumsy. As I was bringing my trunk downstairs last night I slipped and my back hit the trunk before I slid the rest of the way down the stair case," she said hoping beyond all hope that this excuse works and they don't press harder, she doesn't know how long her poker face will hold.

"Yeah I know your clumsy Hermione but I don't think that would also explain why you had long sleeves on before, must have been trying to also cover something up on your arms as well?"

She's starting to get angry and Draco sitting next to her can tell and so grabs her hand to hold and say's, "Mia, we are only trying to look out for you and make sure you are safe and okay. You don't even have to tell us until your ready, and that is IF anything is happening with your family."

At that she gets frustrated and stands up, "Why do you guys even care? I'm nothing but a stupid no good muggle-born!!" and storms out of  their carriage.

"Well that went well," Blaise stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione ignored them for the first couple of weeks of school, keeping her head down and not looking at them in the hallway in-between classes. She was embarrassed by her outburst on the train and she knows they wouldn't hold that against her but come on, they are Slytherin's for Merlin sakes! Even if what the sorting hat had said were true why would she think that someone like Theodore Nott would be her brother?

Her, Harry and Ron had just found Mrs. Norris in a petrified state with red paint written on the wall when all the other students had just entered the hallway. Pansy Parkinson reading the writing say's "'Enemy of the Heir beware'?" Looking at Hermione she added, "You'll be next mud-" just as she was about to finish that sentence Theo stomped on her foot to shut her up. Hermione looked over to Theo who nodded slightly.

Back in the Slytherin common room Pansy say's "What was that for Theo? Are you in love with the little mudblood? Don't think I don't see you three hanging out with her and talking with her all the time. It's disgusting that you would even talk to filth like that. I should honestly write to you parents-"

"Oh shut-up already Pansy! She met both mine and Draco's parents at the train station and are perfectly fine with our friendship," Theo said getting annoyed with her.

Pansy just huffs and walks away.

 

The Slytherin's Quidditch team along with Pansy, Theo and Blaise go out to the field to play or watch the practice respectively since it'll be Draco's first time out on the pitch with the school team. Along the way they see that the Gryffindor's are already on the field practicing and they fly down to greet the Slytherin's along with Ron and Hermione who are in the stands.

"What do you think your doing here? We got the field today," Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood said.

"It looks like we will be sharing today, we need to train our new seeker," Flint, Slytherin's team captain said back.

"New seeker? Who?"

"Me," Draco said stepping forward and throwing a smirk at Hermione.

"Well at least we know you didn't have to buy your way onto the team Harry," Ron said in a disgusted tone while looking at the new Nimbus 2001's.

Hermione was about to speak up in Draco's defense when Pansy say's, "What are you doing here mudblood? Taking notes on how to fly since you can't?"

Draco, Blaise and Theo all visibly winced at the term since they are almost sure it's not true. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team notices that but doesn't say anything to the three boys'. Instead Ron pulls out his broken wand and say's "You'll pay for that!" and casts a hex that backfires and hits himself. Within seconds he's puking up slugs.

The entire Slytherin team starts laughing so hard that they need to use their broomsticks to hold them up. When Hermione passes the three boys while taking Ron to Hagrid's with Harry, Draco grabs her hand in passing and squeezes it in saying sorry but we will talk to her in private and Theo gives her a sad look that he could not protect her from his friends harsh words. She nods to both in understanding and continues to walk to the gamekeepers hut.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Gryffindor Common Room

 

"I swear it's Malfoy opening up the Chamber of secrets and petrifying everyone. Who else cares as much about blood status as he does?" Ron says sure of his accusations.

"I don't think so Ron," Hermione starts. "He does talk to me and even invited me to sit with him, Theo and Blaise when you guys weren't on the train since you took the flying car to school," she reminded her so called best friends that her other friends aren't evil.

"I still think they are using you Hermione for your smarts, since you said that all you guys do is hangout in the library and study and do homework together. I honestly think that they are up to no good, trying to see what all you know so they can target you," Ron says and Harry agrees.

Hermione getting fed up with Ron says, "Fine! Then I'll brew a Polyjuice Potion and we can go in under the disguise of Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne Greengrass," and that was the end of that discussion until it was ready and they could use the potion.

 

With Hermione being one of their close friends of their friends she was able to easily get hair from all three of the people they were changing into while the boys snag some robes from the laundry room that the house elves use.

And next thing they know they are in the Slytherin Common Room with Draco, Theo and Blaise.

"I hope Mia is okay with all the attacks going on," Draco said.

"Who's 'Mia'?" Ron asked.

"Goyle do try to keep up, 'Mia is the nickname that Draco uses for Hermione," Theo said sounding as if they have had this conversation before.

"Well why should we want her to be safe? She is a mudblood after all," Harry said.

"Merlin Crabbbe, I knew you were thick but come on. I didn't think I'd have to come out and say it!" Draco said sounding exasperated. "If what Theo, Blaise and I think is true, you'll be begging for her forgiveness why you find out."

"Find out what?" Ron asked.

"We can't say until we know for sure, we don't want to scare her off," Blaise said finally speaking up for the first time.

"When will you know for sure?" Harry asked.

"Charms class starting the new term," Theo said with a snake smile on his face.

"Why charms and starting the new term? We will be learning a paternity charm then," Hermione finally spoke up knowing what is going on in charms next term.

"Yup, and I cannot wait wait to confirm what I already know so then that way Potter and Weasley will stop talking to her and we can protect her from Potter who is obviously the one who opened the chamber of secrets. Then Pansy can stop saying that I'm secretly in love with her, ugh," Theo said while doing a shiver, Blaise and Draco laughing as though Theo liking Hermione was taboo.

"What makes you think that they will stop being friends with her?" Harry asked noting the laughs and shivers.

"She's keeping a minor secret from them that she only told us and that was only by accident," Draco said with a smile on his face.

And at that, their hour was up and they had to sprint back to the bathroom to change back into their robes and discuss what they have learned.

"Okay see?! I TOLD you that Draco was not the Heir of Slytherin," Hermione said trying to keep them from asking what her secret is.

"Yeah, they think that I'm the heir and am out to kill all the muggle-borne. Speaking of blood status what were they talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah 'Mione, what secret aren't you shearing with us?" Ron asked harshly.

"Ugh I really don't want to get into this but if you must know I was adopted at 14 months old. I don't know my actual blood status.

"Okay, but that doesn't make sense as to how that would make us stop being friends with you Hermione. Is there something else that you aren't telling us?" Harry asks.

"I have a theory sort of like they do but I want to make sure before I tell you guys. But I will say that when I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage I was asking for my mother, father and brother. Then the sorting hat told me I was a twin."

"So what? You're a twin and you don't know who your family is. What could your theory be that you are scared to tell us 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Who I might actually be Ron, that's what." And at that she got up, turned around and walked away from the boys, returning to their common room alone to think on what she learned. That Theo actually thinks that she might be his long lost sister, not just her thinking that he's her long lost brother.


	10. Chapter 10

It's the day that they are doing the paternity test charm, white light means full siblings but different ages, yellow means half siblings, light blue means twins, green means step-siblings, black means cousins somewhere along the line and no reaction means no relation. Professor Flitwick has them partner up to do the spell.

Hermione and Theo look at one another not sure what the other is thinking but in actuality they are thinking the same thing, I am going to find out if my guess is finally true or not.

Finally after some time and after there were mostly black light and some non reactions, which was tested by the professor to make sure the spell was casted correctly, it was their turn to go up front and preform the spell.

They turn towards one another, wands out and are crossing them then they nod and say the spell together at the same time. Hermione closes her eyes too scared to see if there was no reaction because she had her hopes up since they were in the Slytherin common room. Although when she heard a chuckle from Theo and accumulative gasps across the classroom she opens her eyes to see a light blue light right before it dies out.

Right when the spell ends Theo closes the distance between them and locks her in a bear hug, picks her up and spins her around saying, "Theadora! I knew it was you when I first saw you on the train in first year!"

Hermione laughs and say's teasingly, "Theo! I thought Slytherin's weren't suppose to show emotions like this!"

He pulls back and looks at her face and responds with, "Yeah well if any other Slytherin finds their long lost twin that they have been searching for since they were stolen away from them and doesn't react like this, well then they probably have no heart."

When they finally pull apart the entire class is dumbfounded by this revelation. Pansy is fuming, Ron has turned magenta, Harry's mouth has dropped open, Daphne looks confused along with Crabbe and Goyle, and finally Draco and Blaise are grinning from ear to ear.

After class was over Hermione, or should I say Thea, was walking out with Theo and was stopped by Harry and Ron.

"So did your theory become truth Theadora?" Ron spat.

"I don't know, half of it came true the other half is up to you and Harry," she responds.

"Well I'm happy for you Hermione, or should I say Thea?" Harry asked as a serious question, still trying to wrap his head around Hermione being a pureblood princess and being a Nott.

"Oh Harry," she says seeing that he is trying to accept his best friends new status and gives him a hug. "Thank you so much for understanding! You can keep calling me Hermione if you want but I think I'll start going by Thea or Theadora, at least while at school and among wizards."

"Miss Nott," Dumbledore says from behind them, "Seeing that you have indeed figured out your new status, when would you like to do that thing?" Hinting at the resorting without actually saying it. "Tonight or the start of Third year?"

"Do you mind if I talk it over with my brother first? I'd like to get his opinion as well," she asked.

"Of course Theadora, at dinner either nod yes for tonight or shake your head no for third year" and with that said Dumbledore is gone.

"What do you need to discuss with me Thea?"

"Actually Draco should probably be in the talks as well seeing as we exchanged jewelry first year at Yule..."

At that Pansy (who was standing close enough to hear the conversation), Ron and Harry all said, "YOU WHAT?" which made the foursome laugh.

Once alone out by the lake she tells Draco and Theo what she told Dumbledore all those nights ago in first year.

"I just don't know if I should do it tonight because what if it officially kills my friendship with Ron and Harry and also I'm not so sure the Slytherin's will welcome me since I've only just been confirmed as a pureblood and have no training in this, but then it's like what if they don't accept me once we start third year because I didn't switch over right away?" Thea said exasperated.

"Well besides now knowing who you really are what makes you think that you'll definitely come to Slytherin? Didn't the hat say you were at a 50/50 last time?" Draco said optimistically but really wanting her to come to Slytherin and sooner rather than later.

"I'm way more cunning, sly and ambitious then I am brave and loyal. But don't get me wrong, I am stupidly brave like a Gryffindor and I'll never turn my back on a friend but come on, I came up with how many quick lies between you guys, Harry and Ron that I have lost count, on top of that I brewed a Polyjuice potion for Ron, Harry and I so we could sneak into the Slytherin common room so I could prove you innocence to them about Draco being the Heir to Slytherin and petrifying the muggle-born students."

"You did what?" Theo asked shocked. "When was this?"

"Last week during Yule break we did it. I was Daphne, Harry was Crabbe and Ron was Goyle. That's where I learned that we had the same sort of theory as to who I was," Thea said with a laugh.

"How did you brew a successful Polyjuice potion only being in second year when that is a year five potion Mia?" Draco said impressed and than added, "Can I still call you 'Mia'?"

Laughing some more Thea say's, "Of course Draco, you're the only one who called me that and I wouldn't want to take a nickname away just because I kind of changed. And it was on the bathroom floor of the abandoned girls lavatory."

At that both boys just looked at her shocked at what they are finding out. She snaps them out of it though by saying, "Back to the original subject what do you think I should do? Tonight or third year?"

"I personally want to say tonight but it is all for selfish reasons. Next term would probably be the better idea, let the other Slytherin's get used to you being a Nott, spend part of the summer at the Manor learning the Pureblood ways and come third year no one will be able to say anything. And than this way you can repair whatever friendship you have with Potter and Weasley. Also it would probably help if we started 'officially' dating as well. Since you know we did accept each others presents and-your-father-and-my-parents-may-have-done-an-arranged-marriage-between-us," Draco said that last part so fast Thea could hardly understand it but Theo snorted a laugh at Draco's antics which he got a glare from Draco for.

"I sadly agree with Draco for the most part of what he said Thea," her brother said still laughing. "But 12 is far to young for my sister to start dating," Theo said that in all seriousness.

"Okay, so I'm staying Gryffindor for the rest of second year, Draco and I are officially a couple because out parents arranged a marriage between us and we really do like one another," Thea said shyly to both boys surprise, "and I'll be spending part of the summer with you guys learning the ways of the Pureblood's. And technically Theo, you and I are 13 not 12, seeing as we are born two weeks after the cut off," say's Thea rolling her eyes at her brothers antics.

"Sounds like a good plan to me but I still say too your for MY sister," Theo said resting a hand on the shoulder of the still shocked Draco Malfoy at the confession of Thea not only knowing of his crush on her and what the necklace and charm meant but returned the feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I updated. Got told my parents are getting a divorce and started a new job where I am away for days on end. Plus it doesn't help when you dont have internet at your new house until just last week. So yeah life has been hectic for me and not all that fun either.

August 1st 1993

 

Draco, Theo and their parents are walking up the walkway to Theadora's muggle home, both kids extremely excited that she was able to convince her adoptive parents to let her stay a month at her friends house with her twin.

"WHY ARE YOU WAITING IN THE LIVING ROOM? YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSED FRIENDS AND BROTHER AREN'T GOING TO SHOW! WHY EVEN GET YOUR HOPES UP  _FREAK!!!!_ " Troy was yelling at Thea and they would hear from outside.

"Whoever is talking to her like that is going to be in for a big surprise," Mr. Nott said and the others all agreed.

"TROY WHAT DID I SAY?" this time it was a woman's voice. "If her imaginary friends don't actually show up that is when you can start picking on her but not before because you will only look a fool if they turn out to be real. No offense sweetheart."

"Yes mother," Troy said.

At that is when they knocked, "I'll get it, it's probably my friends anyways," Troy said.

When Troy opens the door he gets glared at by three adults and two kids, which is not what he was expecting.

"Is Thea home?" Theo said in obvious false pleasantry.

"No one here by the name Thea, now leave the lot of you."

That is not how you are supposed to talk to elders and guest young man," Mr. Malfoy said.

Theadora knowing the voices and hearing her given name comes to the door. Draco sees her first.

"MIA!" he says and pushes past the rude brother to give her a big bear hug and spin her around. "I've missed you. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Draco!" she says back in obviously delight of finally seeing her boyfriend again. "Of course I missed you too," slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "And I've been packed for ages now, I've been so excited."

"Umm Draco I know she is your girlfriend and all but she is MY twin sister and I want a hug too because well you know you weren't the only one to miss her," Theo said impatiently.

"Theo! Sorry he was just the first one to get to me," Theadora said with a smile on her face. "Don't worry I missed you too, even though you wrote to me twice a day and hardly left me alone to do summer work." And the three kids laughed at that.

"Umm Hermione, dear, who are these people that are in our home?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh well you remember me asking about staying at a friends house for a month before school starts along with my brother as well right?" She said knowing they knew. "Well this is Draco Malfoy and these are his parents, and this is Theodore Nott, my twin brother and that is our father. They are here to pick me up."

"Oh well hello. I apologize, we think that most of Hermione's friends are made up and she is talking nonsense most of the time," Mr. Granger said speaking to the adults in the room.

"Why on earth would you think that? She is the brightest witch of our age," Theo said coming to his sister's defense.

"Hermione smart? Ha don't make me laugh kid, all she does is read picture books," Troy said.

"He is referring to our runes book," Thea said while face palming and shaking her head while saying it like she was embarrassed of him.

"Really my dear girl, you can read that already without a translation book?" Narcissa Malfoy asked impressed by the girl.

"I, no ma'am but I have been studying and working on it all summer," She said with slight embarrassment at the attention of the adults.

Shortly after that Thea went to her room and grabbed her things for the school year and for her stay at Malfoy Manor, the they all disappeared in a crack from the Granger household.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of abuse in it...be forewarned

The first day at Malfoy Manor was spent out by the pool, Thea had on a modest two-piece but was also in long sleeves and pants to cover up the bruises that Troy had left on her a couple of days prior.

"Come on Mia! Aren't you hot in that? Join us for a swim. Tomorrow starts your training," Draco said.

"Thanks Draco but I'm fine with just putting my feet in the water," Thea said to both of the boys' annoyance.

That was when Theo got out to get a drink but as he was getting back in the pool he picked Thea up and jumped in the pool with her screaming and yelling threats.

"You know very well Theodore that we do not swim with normal clothes on in the pool," Narcissa said while pulling out her wand and putting Thea's clothes, now dried and folded, on a chair next to a towel.

Thea's arms went right around her torso to cover the green and yellow partially healed bruises but couldn't hide the big  one that was still a very dark bluish black on her back and the other yellow greenish one on the back of her thigh as she got out to dry off and leave the company of the boys for a little.

"Thea! What happened?" Theo asked while racing out of the pool to be by her side. He was appalled by what he was seeing on his sister's body. Draco on the other hand was stilled with anger that someone could actually lay a hand on her.

"My dear, who did this to you?" Narcissa asked worryingly.

Contemplating if she should make up a story or actually tell the truth, she finally decided on the later, "My brother Troy, I was sent to fetch him and his friends some lemonade from down stairs while they were playing their video games. When I came back up with a tray I accidentally spilt some on Troy's hand and it got on his new controller. Needless to say what happened next,".

"Next summer you are spending the entire time with us, no if, ands or buts about it Mia, I can't let that happen to you again," Draco said and Theo was nodding his head in agreement.

"We will see when the time comes Draco, but I do agree that this cannot happen again," Narcissa said.

 

It was the last day before the trio were to head back to school and with Thea's training done, they were all out by the pool, her bruises long done by now thanks to Narcissa who healed her in a wave of her wand.

The kids were splashing around, having contests to see who could hold their breath the longest and were playing with the diving toys.

After about three hours of fun in the pool they were having lunch out on the patio and talking about what they were excited for this coming school year. Obviously Thea's re-sort was among the topics discussed. They were all hoping that she gets into Slytherin so she can be closer with her brother, boyfriend and their other friend, Blaise, who was currently traveling back to London from Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to need a cowriter...I am not all that good with coming up with fillers...I really only have next summer planned out with what I want to happen in the story and I decided that Voldemort wont be returning...anyways...let me know if you would like to help write or start cowriting with me.


End file.
